Forever Love?
by Kinay Saku-chan
Summary: Sasuke selama ini berpikir, apakah cintanya dengan Sakura akan bertahan selamanya? SasuSaku multichap. OOC. AU.


**Forever Love?**

**Summary: **Sasuke selama ini berpikir, apakah cintanya dengan Sakura

akan bertahan selamanya?

**Disclaimer: **You know? It's Masashi Kishimoto forever…

Setelah kupikir-pikir, selama ini aku hanya membuat fic SasuSaku oneshot. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat fic SasuSaku multichapter.

**Warning: **OOC. AU.

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke, cepetan! Sakura sudah menunggu di luar!" Mikoto, sang ibu berkata kepada putra bungsunya, Sasuke.

"Ah, iya. Beritahu kepada Sakura untuk menungguku dulu, bu," sahut Sasuke dari arah ruang makan. Tampaknya Uchiha muda ini masih 'bergulat' dengan sarapan paginya.

"Baiklah, ibu akan beritahu Sakura," ujar Mikoto. 'Dasar Sasuke, selalu saja bangun kesiangan. Begini akibatnya…' batin Mikoto.

Cklekk…

"Selamat pagi Tante Mikoto…" sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum, yang saat itu sedang menunggu Sasuke di depan pintu rumah kediman Uchiha.

"Pagi, Sakura. Ah ya, masuk dulu. Sasuke masih menyelesaikan sarapannya. Jadi…"

"Siapa bilang aku belum selesai?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Mikoto. "Yuk Sakura, kita berangkat."

"Ah, iya. Tante, aku dan Sasuke berangkat sekolah dulu," pamit Sakura.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan. Dan kamu Sasuke, jangan membuat keributan lagi di sekolah seperti kemarin." Mikoto memperingatkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn. Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu."

Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura memulai perjalanannya menuju sekolah dengan jalan kaki. Saat ini mereka berdua menduduki kelas 7 SMP dan bersekolah di SMP Konohagakuen. SMP Konohagakuen merupakan SMP yang elit di Jepang. Hanya siswa-siswi yang memiliki kepandaian di atas rata-rata yang bisa masuk di SMP ini, seperti Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ibu-ibu memang cerewet…" Sasuke bersuara, setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam keheningan yang lama.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ibu-ibu itu cerewet, sama seperti ibuku. Yang setiap hari selalu berkomentar terus tentang aku. Menyebalkan…" Sasuke mengeluh sambil mengusap wajahnya. Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Iya, aku juga berkomentar sama sepertimu. Ibu-ibu itu memang cerewet, tapi memang sepantasnya begitu. Karena ibu yang melahirkan kita, yang merawat kita sejak masih bayi sampai sekarang. Dan lagipula ibumu adalah seseorang yang pertama kali membuatkanmu 'mie ramen spesial tomat'. Betul kan?" komentar Sakura panjang-lebar.

Sasuke terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan dengan Sakura…

"Memangnya kau punya masalah dengan Tante Mikoto?" tanya Sakura, heran dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan ibu kok…" jawab Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Sakura tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi, dan ini membuat suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi hening kembali. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan pintu gerbang SMP Konohagakuen. Tanpa aba-aba dari siapapun, mereka langsung memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan langkah…

Berlari.

"AKU AKAN SAMPAI DI KELAS LEBIH DULU DARIMU SASUKE!" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke sambil terus berlari.

"JANGANLAH BERMIMPI SAKURA! KALI INI AKU AKAN MENANG MENGALAHKANMU!" balas Sasuke dengan berteriak tidak kalah keras dari Sakura.

Mereka berdua terus saja berlati—atau lomba lari?—ke arah kelas tercinta, kelas 7A.

Drap…drap…drap…

Sampailah mereka di depan pintu kelas sambil sedikit terengah-engah.

"Hei. Kau harus mentraktirku saat siang nanti, Sakura…" ujar Sasuke. Seringai kemenangan muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Hhh… Baiklah Sasuke…" jawab Sakura, masih terengah-engah. "Kenapa aku harus kalah dari pantat ayam ini?"

"Hn? Apa katamu?" tanya Sasuke, dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Eh, tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa kok Sasuke…" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan sekilas ia mengeluarkan senyum terpaksa.

"Hn, okelah kalau begitu. Ayo masuk ke dalam," kata Sasuke sekaligus mengajak Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Huff… Untung saja tidak terdengar Sasuke…" kata Sakura dalam hati, lega.

Lalu mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Di dalam, sudah terlihat Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata—yang saat itu wajahnya berwarna sangat merah—, Ino yang sedang bergosip ria bersama Tenten, Neji yang sedang membaca buku—entahlah buku apa itu—, dan beberapa aktifitas lainnya.

Melihat kehadiran sosok Sasuke dan Sakura telah datang, Naruto langsung memanggilnya untuk ikut bergabung.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan! Ke sini!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil mendengar panggilan Naruto. Sahabatnya itu masih saja bersifat kekanakan. Padahal umur mereka sudah 12 tahun. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tetap saja menghampiri sosok Naruto—diikuti dengan Sakura.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kali ini kau harus bertekuk lutut padaku. Karena aku selalu datang lebih dulu daripada kau, Sasuke…" Naruto tertawa dan…dia

Berpikir… Mengapa si Sasuke-teme ini begitu memalukan—menurut Naruto—baginya. Buktinya saja, datang sekolah lebih lambat daripada Naruto. Padahal dia adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Tidak akan pernah, Naru-dobe. Untuk apa aku harus bertekuk lutut kepadamu? Kau tahu, itu semua tidak ada gunanya." Sasuke langsung duduk di bangkunya—di depan bangku Naruto, di sebelah bangku Sakura—, menghiraukan Naruto yang sekarang sedang emosi.

"Selalu saja bertengkar dengan Naruto," komentar Sakura di samping Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau tahu kan,memang seperti itulah Naruto," tambah Sasuke cuek. Sakura hanya terkikik pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid kelas 7A langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Krekk… Pintu kelas bergeser, menampakkan sesosok guru tampan berambut keperakan dan memakai masker. Ya, dialah Hatake Kakashi, guru Matematika.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Pagi, pak…"

"Baiklah, buka buku kalian halaman 39. kerjakan soal Matematika di dalamnya," perintah Kakashi, lalu ia mulai membaca buku favoritnya yang bersampul oranye itu, Icha-Icha Paradise. Menurut isu, buku itu adalah buku porno.

Segera saja semua murid langsung membuka buku masing-masing—sebagian murid masih ada yang mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas—dan mengerjakan soal-soal Matematika tersebut. Suasana menjadi hening dan tenang, sampai seorang bocah berambut durian kuning mengacungkan tangannya.

"Hm? Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kakashi. Ia meletakkan buku oranyenya.

"Tumben ya, hari ini guru Kakashi tidak terlambat masuk seperti biasanya. Hahaha…" tawa Naruto meledak. Ia menertawakan Kakashi. Sungguh durhakanya Naruto…

Kakashi sweatdrop sementara, lalu setelah sadar ia berseru, "Uzumaki Naruto! Kerjakan soal nomor 1 di depan!"

Tawa Naruto berhenti, dan seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat. Ia melihat soal Matematika itu di bukunya. 'Mati aku… Ini soal sulit banget!'

Semua murid 7A langsung tertawa dengan kerasnya, tak terkecuali dengan Sasuke. Meskipun ia tidak tertawa, tapi seringaian mengejek terukir di wajahnya.

"Naruto, cepat kerjakan! Jangan mengulur waktu!" perintah Kakashi.

"I…iya pak!" seru Naruto. Ia langsung maju ke depan kelas.

"Na…Naruto-kun…" panggil Hinata, dengan suara yang kelewat lembut (maksudnya sangat lembut…)

"A-apa Hinata-chan?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ini ja-jawaban soal nom-nomor 1. Ba-barusan ak-ak-aku mengerjakannya," kata Hinata dengan terbata-bata. Ia memberi Naruto secarik kertas kecil.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Hinata-chan!" dengan hati berbunga-bunga, Naruto langsung menarik secarik kertas 'bantuan' itu. Dan langsung saja dia maju ke depan kelas dengan langkah kaki semangat dan mengerjakan soalnya.

5 menit kemudian, selesailah Naruto mengerjakan soal Matemtatika tersebut. Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi, lalu mengeluarkan cengiran lebar.

Kakashi hanya menghela napas lalu berkata, "Hhh, baiklah… Kau boleh duduk Naruto."

Naruto kembali ke bangkunya. Saat ia melewati bangku Hinata, ia berbisik pelan ke telinga Hinata. "Terima kasih Hinata-chan…"

Seluruh wajah Hinata menjadi merah padam. "Sa…sama-sama Naruto-kun…"

**~Time Skip~**

**Saat Istirahat**

"Uuh… Akhirnya istirahat juga," ujar Sasuke.

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk.

"Dan karena itu, kau juga harus tepati janjimu," kata Sasuke.

"Janji? Janji apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau harus mentraktirku pada saat istirahat. Ingat?"

"Hmm, iya… Tentu saja aku ingat!" Sakura berseru. Lalu ia menghitung uang di dalam dompetnya. "Kau beruntung Sasuke. Hari ini aku membawa uang banyak."

"Tentu saja, orang setampan diriku selalu beruntung," ujar Sasuke narsis. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya cengo.

Hah? Orang tampan katanya?

Setelah sadar dari ke-cengo-annya, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke. "Baiklah, ayo ke kantin."

Tangan Sakura yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke terasa hangat dan lembut. Hal ini membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

'Oke Sasuke, kau tidak boleh blushing. Uchiha tidak boleh blushing! Tidak boleh!' kata hati Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat Sakura bertanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, dengan wajah masih merah seperti buah kesukaannya, tomat.

"Tidak kok," jawab Sasuke, yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain—ke arah taman SMP Konohagakuen.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, ayo!"

Mereka berdua pun (baca: Sasu dan Saku) berjalan beriringan menuju ke kantin…

**Di kantin SMP Konohagakuen**

"Kau mau pesan apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Ia sedang memegang buku menu sekarang.

"Hn… Salad tomat dan Tomato Juice," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kupesankan dulu." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan kemudian menuju ke tempat pemesanan.

15 menit kemudian, Sakura sudah kembali dengan membawa pesanannya serta pesanan Sasuke. Sasuke melihatnya dari meja makan kantin. Tampaknya, Sakura sangat kerepotan membawanya. Merasa bahwa dirinya dibutuhkan, Sasuke langsung berjalan ke arah Sakura dan membantunya membawakan sebagian pesanan.

"Sasuke?" Sakura bingung terhadap sikap Sasuke yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Sudahlah. Biar aku bantu bawakan sebagiannya." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada tenang dan datar.

"Ng, te…terima kasih Sasuke…" ucap Sakura. Rona merah muncul di pipinya.

"Hn." jawaban khas Sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka kembali duduk di kursi makan kantin masing-masing, lalu menata makanan pesanan mereka di atas meja.

"Sakura, kau tadi pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku pesan sushi dan Strawberry Juice," jawab Sakura. "Nah, selamat makan Sasuke!" Sakura mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Selamat makan."

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menghabiskan makanan dan minuman mereka dengan lahap, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sushi dan salad tomat mereka telah tandas. Hanya tersisa beberapa butir atau potongan sayur saja. Begitupula dengan minuman mereka. Telah tandas sampai bersih!

"Hn, enak." Sasuke berkomentar singkat.

"Heh? Apa katamu?" Tanya Sakura, meminta Sasuke untuk mengulang perkataannya kembali.

"Hn, salad tomat ini enak." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Sakura—bukan sebuah seringaian seperti biasa. Sakura terkejut melihatnya. Oh, ayolah… Bagaimana tidak terkejut saat melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum dengan tulus? Bahkan Sakura sempat mengira, bahwa sebentar lagi akan terjadi kiamat besar-besaran.

"Kiamat akan datang…" Sakura bersuara sangat pelan.

"Apa katamu barusan?" Tanya Sasuke, dengan senyuman tulus yang masih terlukis di bibirnya.

"Tidak." Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Aku…hanya terkejut."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Terkejut kenapa?"

"Terkejut karena melihatmu tersenyum tulus. Aku saja sempat mengira bahwa akan terjadi kiamat… aww!" Sakura memegang kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya Sasuke baru saja menjitak kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku?" protes Sakura.

"Karena kau sudah mengejekku!" Sasuke membalas dengan nada jengkel.

"Uh, menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus punya sahabat yang menjengkelkan sepertimu sih!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan perut (atau di depan dada ^v^). Sasuke mendengus kesal. Melihat tingkah Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Hahaha…"

Melihat Sakura tertawa, mau tidak mau Sasuke ikut tertawa—meskipun hanya tertawa kecil. Haruno dan Uchiha, tertawa bersama…

Their love affair was about to begin...

**To Be Continue**

Aku hadir kembali di hadapan kalian dengan membawa fic SasuSaku multichap..! Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fic multichap. Bila ada kesalahan, tolong kasih kritik dan saran ya…

Review please… *nyodorin Orange Juice*

**-Kinay Saku-chan-**


End file.
